Camino al Estrellato
by AnlDmn21
Summary: [En colaboración con MissHarperWong27]: En la vida hay dos caminos, el que te marca el destino o el tu haces, Aventurate con la B.S.A.A., la banda conformada por buenos amigos, y su camino al estrellato. A.U.
1. Prologo

**Buenos Días a todos queridos lectores!,**

**Hoy les presentamos un nuevo fic en conjunto de MissHarperWong27 y acá su autora! xD, pues esta idea nos vino despues de ver en el grupo, una imagen muy bonita de ellos, con eso resulto este maravilloso relato,...**

**Esperamos lo Disfruten!.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, solo se oía a todo una audiencia presente emocionada para que comenzara el último round, sólo quedaban 2 bandas; la nuestra y la de ellos, el sonoro rugir de los presentes retumbaba con varias palabras de ánimo y otras tantas groserías por igual, esta sería la batalla final lo que empezó como un simple juego ahora se convertiría en nuestro futuro y no sólo eso, también en nuestra realidad.

**-B.S.A.A...B.S.A.A..B.S.A.A...B.S.A.A.- **se oía en las penumbras como sus "Fans" los apoyaban.

**-Umbrella,..Umbrella,..Umbrella,..-** también se oía el apoyo a nuestros contrincantes. De pronto las luces se iluminaron y el estallido de voces fue enorme, por inercia se taparon los ojos, pues la luz era muy intensa y no los dejaba ver con claridad, y de pronto se oyó una voz interrumpir. Era la del referí que subía al escenario.

**-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al último enfrentamiento en esta Guerra de Bandas!**** Mi nombre es Billy Coen y pues la policía sólo me soltó para esta fanfarria**\- dijo el chico luego de su presentación y todos gritaron aun más pues al parecer él era del gusto de todos- **A un lado, los chicos malos, aquellos que tienen ritmo y a veces me acompañan en la cárcel...¡UMBRELLA!**\- acto seguido las luces fueron a parar frente a ellos y se escuchó como la población se volvía loca ante su presentación

-** Esos bastardos nos pagaran cada una de sus idioteces, y los humillaremos con nuestra victoria.- **espetó el bajista del equipo mirándolos con algo de desprecio

** \- Del otro lado, los buenos, aquellos que nos pueden denunciar y terminar en el ministerio pero que me siguen cayendo bien... ¡Los chicos de la B.S.A.A!**

Todos gritaban una vez más en son de apoyo a sus favoritos, pronto acabaría todo eso, un proyecto que llevo meses construir... Billy se volteó hacia ellos y llamó a ambos líderes de banda, ambos rubios otra vez frente a frente

-**Bien chicos ésta es la batalla decisiva, una vez se terminen sus presentaciones el jurado deliberará y dirán quien es campeón de ésta liga, así que nada de trampas, insultos, metidas de manos a las novias de los otros ni nada de esas estupideces ¿Oyeron?-** los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo,Billy les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, tomaran su instrumento y se prepararan. Leon se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo al sentir a alguien tomarlo del brazo-** Acábenlos, pero de forma sutil. Esos malnacidos pagarán por todo pero debes saber cómo hacerlo para no mancharte. No te preocupes, sé que lo harán bien-** expresó sonriente el referí Coen.

Una vez mas se apagaron las luces, todos en el público callaron los gritos hasta que el presentador los anunció- **Muy bien el primero en pasar ¡La B.S.A.A!**  
Los cuatro suspiraron para relajarse, no se dejarían intimidar, ésa sería la última batalla contra Umbrella para poder empezar con su carrera, en ése momento se encendieron las luces, Billy le dejó el micrófono a Leon y Chris suspiró

_\- Bien, a mi ritmo..._

* * *

**8 Meses Antes...**

El sol estaba en lo alto de aquel maravilloso día, el clima era perfecto, los pajarillos cantando, los niños jugando, todo iba de maravilla y parecía ser un estupendo día, excepto para un joven que estaba llegando tarde al último día de la preparatoria llamado Graduación.  
**-¡Apúrate de una vez Piers!-** gritó un rubio de ojos azules, quien aun se estaba acomodando la toga al tiempo que corría a toda velocidad.  
**\- ¡Qué crees que trato de hacer!-** respondió el castaño, un poco mas alto que él y con ojos verdes, tratando de que no se le cayera el birrete.  
**\- Deprisa carajo, malditas tortugas-** dijo el pelirrojo que iba de mal humor...si no llegaban a tiempo les iría mal pero en especial a él por todas las llegadas tardes y las visitas a la sala de castigo.  
**-No peleen y mejor usen esas malditas fuerzas que tienen para llegar pronto al Gimnasio, trió de imbéciles**\- respondió el más alto y corpulento de todos, le llamaban "señor esteroides" como una burla a su fisionomía  
**-Fue culpa del tonto de Kennedy que pidió otros 15 minutos de ensayo, llegamos tarde y ve-** respondió el Nivans  
-¿**De ensayo?...Pensé que era para ver llegar a la hermana de Redfield llegando del entrenamiento de tennis, ya sabes toda sudorosa y así...**\- dijo Muller con toda de intención de echar de cabeza a su amigo  
-**¿¡QUE QUE!?-** gritó furibundo y se paró de lleno -** ¡KENNEDY!- éste por su parte apuró el paso y una vez habiéndolo superado en velocidad defendió su posición**

\- **No te fíes de las idioteces de Muller, está molesto aún porque supe que Santa nunca le trajo su muñequita- **expresó con burla, el aludido aceleró para alcanzarlo y asegurarse de darle una paliza  
**-¡Estás muerto idiota!**\- dijo este con todo el enojo del mundo por revelar algo tan privado- ¡**QUE** **ERA UNA FIGURA DE EDICIÓN ESPECIAL DE ACTION MAN!**  
**-Si si, action man mis polainas...Debió haber pedido una barbie-** se burló Nivans.

Los gritos y risas de los jóvenes se escuchaban por todo el lugar, los salones estaban deshabitados y con tanta corredera entre los pasillos del edifico alcanzaron a llegar al lugar de la ceremonia donde se les entregarían sus respectivos diplomas.

* * *

La ceremonia había terminado y todos se tomaban las ya ansiadas fotos de despedida, pronto iniciarían una nueva etapa y muchos otros seguirían sus respectivas metas y sueños. Los cuatro chicos que corrían se sentaron una ultima vez en aquel árbol que usaban como punto de reunión en el receso o después de clases. Platicaron plácidamente por última vez ahí antes de partir y buscar otro lugar en su nuevo instituto, hablaban sobre la Universidad a la que irían los 4 juntos y sus carreras a escoger pero en ese momento es interrumpido por un hombre bien vestido y de lentes oscuros

**\- Buenas tardes chicos, ustedes son los chicos de la banda de hoy ¿no es así?-** preguntó el hombre acomodándose los lentes** \- los de la ceremonia.**

**-Si ¿por qué lo pregunta?-** respondió el Redfield.

**-Bueno verán, me llamo Adam Brenford- **se presentó entregando su tarjeta a Chris - **Presencié su acto en el gimnasio, me gustó mucho su forma de tocar y quería informarles sobre un evento que se llevará a cabo en los próximos meses, estaría fascinado si participaran seguro tendrían mucha popularidad**

-** ¿Y de que es ese "evento", cuatro ojos?- **dijo Jake de forma desinteresada sin despegarle el ojo al sujeto, éste sonrió de lado  
**  
**  
**-¡Una batalla de bandas!**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el prologo!,den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.**

**Sin mas que decir!**

**Nos despedimos!**

**PD: Dios los Bendiga y Cuídense Mucho :)**


	2. Oferta sobre la Mesa

**Hola Chicos!, aquí traemos el primer capitulo de este Fic en conjunto con : MissHarperWong27, esperemos lo disfruten ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son son propiedad de Capcom y Shinji Mikami**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 "Oferta sobre la mesa"**

* * *

**\- ¡Una Guerra de Bandas!-** dijo con énfasis el señor captando de inmediato la atención de los chicos, incluso, la del desinteresado pelirrojo

**\- Suena interesante-** dijo levantándose del suelo junto con sus amigos –** Me llamo Leon, vocalista de la banda, ellos Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans y el maleducado con carácter de perro Doberman de allá es Jake Muller-** el aludido levantó su dedo medio, el vocalista lo ignoró y extendió su mano

-** Mucho gusto Leon-** respondió Brendford estrechando su mano –** Bien, como dice mi tarjeta soy agente de una disquera, estoy seguro que no han escuchado de ella porque apenas está sembrando sus cimientos en el mundo de la música y mi misión es buscar talento.**

**\- ¿Y qué lo trae a la preparatoria?**

**\- Mi sobrina es alumna de aquí y vine a acompañarla, fue por ello que estoy aquí y que pude escucharlos tocar en verdad son buenos. El evento que estamos haciendo es una competencia entre grupos musicales, juntar la mayor cantidad de bandas posibles, talento joven y nuevo para darles una oportunidad de darse a conocer**.

**\- ¿Cuál es el premio?**\- preguntó Nivans de forma directa, Brenford sonrió complacido

**\- Chris, calma a tu cachorro o empezará a ladrar**\- dijo Jake

**\- Me gusta tu actitud hijo y es una buena pregunta. El premio serán 10 mil dólares-** hizo una pausa y sin borrar su sonrisa, los miró para luego continuar – **Y un contrato para grabar un disco.**

Todos quedaron sin habla ¿Un contrato para grabar un disco? ¡Vaya, era una locura!

**\- Está…. ¿Está hablando en serio?**

**\- Claro hijo, detrás de mi tarjeta están las páginas web tanto de su servidor como de la disquera que está organizando el evento.**

-** No lo sé-** dijo el Redfield dubitativo –** Me suena muy fantasioso.**

-** ¿Podemos pensarlo?**

**\- Adelante. Si cambian de opinión ahí están mis números-** extendió su mano con la de los chicos y se retiró

**\- ¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

**\- No lo sé Leon, suena tentadora pero… No me da confianza.**

**\- Son unos idiotas, debimos tomar la oportunidad.**

**\- Odio admitirlo pero el niño que quiere su barbie tiene razón-** en cuanto terminó de hablar Leon sintió un brazo enredarse en su cuello

**\- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**\- Que aún quieres….**

**-¡Jake, Leon dejen de jugar y concéntrense!-** el agredido le da un pequeño codazo en el estómago a su amigo y éste lo suelta

-** Agarras como niña-** dijo sonriendo – **Bueno, de regreso al asunto.**

-** Aquí están las páginas de internet, el facebook de la disquera y la página principal. Podemos echar un vistazo, el premio no suena mal pero como dice Chris, suena muy fantasioso ¿no creen?-** expresó el guitarrista sosteniendo la tarjeta en sus dedos

**\- Una oportunidad es una oportunidad pero vale regresando a casa investigamos en internet y si todo es verídico ¿Entramos al concurso?-** todos los chicos sonrieron

**\- Leon, esa es una pregunta innecesaria-** el vocalista imitó la acción de sus amigos se acercó y muy a su estilo, se dieron un abrazo de grupo, el último como estudiantes de la Raccoon City High School. De pronto una voz femenina interrumpió su pequeño momento, todos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba

**\- ¡Chris, amigos!-** gritó una chica de cabello largo y rubio

-** Hola Jill-** saludaron todos. La joven se detuvo en cuanto los alcanzó y se agachó un momento recuperando el aire luego de la carrera

-** ¿Es el último día y ustedes no pueden estar con nosotros?-** el grupo se miró y echó a reír alzando los hombros

**\- Ya nos conoces-** alegó el castaño

**\- Son irremediables, vamos tomaremos una foto de grupo y sí, eso los incluye a ustedes.**

A regañadientes, Jill se llevó a Chris y al resto de regreso al gimnasio para tomar el resto de fotos con ellos presentes. Kennedy y los demás hacían burla por la forma en que Chris obedecía a la líder de porristas sin poderle replicar.

El ambiente en el lugar era agradable, todo era risa algunas lágrimas y diversión entre los jóvenes del colegio, algunos olvidaron sus diferencias y decidieron pasarla bien aunque fuera por última vez otros optaron por irse. Para amenizar más la fiesta organizaron un último partido de basquetbol, Jill de forma apresurada y agitada preparó una rutina de gimnasia junto con sus compañeras que no salió nada mal para haber sido de último minuto, la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó muy rápido, tanto que no se percataron de que era hora de regresar a casa, prepararse para la última semana de clases y también para el esperado baile de graduación.

Leon regresó a su casa, entró y dejó sus cosas en la sala

-** ¿Leon eres tú?-** preguntó una mujer desde la cocina

-** Sí mamá ¿quién más sería?-** preguntó irónico

-** Tu papá salió a comprar el pan para acompañar la cena.**

-** Ya veo, huele bien ¿qué hay de cenar?**

-** Pasta y pollo con salsa-** dijo la mujer luego de colocar un beso en la mejilla de su muchacho -** ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**

**\- Muy bien-**

**\- ¿Seguro? Te noto triste.**

-** Tranquila-** pausó un momento **– Estos son los últimos días de escuela ¿sabes?**

La señora Kennedy sonrió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Leon, le sostuvo la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos

**\- ¿Triste porque sales de la preparatoria?**

**\- Algo así.**

\- **La comida está casi lista ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me platicas un poco?**

\- **Claro, pero primero pondré la mesa-** sonrió, dio la vuelta para tomar los platos y los vasos de la alacena luego acompañó a su madre a la mesa del comedor, acomodó los trastos en su lugar y esperaron a que su padre llegara

-** Ahora dime ¿qué te tiene así?-** fue la pregunta que dio inicio a una amena charla, estaba lloviendo así que era de esperarse que el señor Kennedy tardaría con lo que faltaba y madre e hijo aprovecharon la situación. Leon le platicó de su día, la carrera que echaron para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia y a la foto, lo estupenda que fue su presentación frente a los profesores y alumnos de su generación y la invitación a la guerra de bandas por parte del señor Adam Brenford

**\- Ésta es su tarjeta-** se la entregó

**\- Creo que escuché algo en la televisión, tu hermana le platicaba a sus amigas respecto al evento.**

**\- ¿Qué tal va con el teclado?**

**\- Va mejorando.**

**\- Puedo decirle a Piers que le de algunas clases.**

**\- No quiero molestarlo, hijo. Mucho hizo cuando reparó la computadora de tu padre.**

**\- ¡Vamos mamá! Sé que lo adoras, incluso más que a mí-** dijo fingiendo reproche y enojo pero que cambió segundos después soltando una sonora risotada

**\- Claro, no digas tonterías Scott-** respondió la mujer con una sonrisa

**\- Hablando de mi hermana, no está en casa ¿cierto?**

**\- Fue con sus amigas a ensayar, en un rato iré por ella.**

En ése momento la campana de viento de la puerta principal se escuchó, Leon se asomó y vio que era su padre, empapado y con las bolsas en las mano

**\- Déjame ayudarte.**

-** Gracias hijo-** tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la mesa

**\- Veo que te atrapó el diluvio, papá.**

**\- Sí, justo cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, iré a cambiarme y ahora bajo-** el señor subió rápido las escaleras, se cambió y bajó enseguida.

Una vez casi toda la familia junta, se sentaron para cenar, Leon le explicó a su padre la oferta que le hicieron a la banda de participar en el concurso y todo lo ocurrido en su día. Al terminar subió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas en la cama y encendió su portátil de repente un sonido estridente irrumpió

**\- ¿Hola?**

**\- Leon estoy en facebook revisando las páginas de Brenford y de la disquera.**

**\- ¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo?**

**\- Sí, tal como dijo, el cartel promocional está como portada de ambas páginas.**

**\- ¿Hablas en serio?-** preguntó Leon sorprendido. Se apresuró a entrar a internet -** ¿Estás conectado cierto?**

**\- Obvio si no ¿cómo podría ver las páginas? Te mandé los links por mensaje privado.**

**\- Perfecto lo revisó, te marco más tarde-** y colgó

Dio click a las ligas que Piers le mandó y echó un vistazo por cuenta propia la información, en efecto los carteles ya estaban cargados en Internet, leyó ambos, el de la página oficial de la disquera y la de su red social, todo lo que Brenford les explicó esa tarde estaba en la página con excepción de los premios, en dicho apartado sólo venía la leyenda _"Increíbles y fabulosos premios ¡Espéralos!"._

Su corazón latió fervientemente y observó la pantalla casi sin parpadear por unos segundos, una ventana se abrió, Piers había hecho una conversación grupal para discutir el tema del evento

**\- Leon ya estoy de regreso ésta vez con los chicos.**

**\- ¡Hey! Avisen que harán esto-** reprochó Jake -** ¿Y bien, qué encontraron?**

**\- El evento es real-** pasó de nuevo los links – **Ahí están pero sólo es cartel promocional, la convocatoria saldrá en un par de semanas ¿Qué dicen chicos?**

**\- Quedamos que esa era una pregunta tonta ¿no?**

**\- El chico esteroides tiene razón, saben que mi amada guitarra siempre está lista.**

**\- ¿Leon qué dices?-** el chico estaba ahí pero no contestó - **¿Leon? ¿Estás ahí?**

**\- ¡Kennedy deja de fantasear con la hermana de Chris y regresa a la realidad!-** escribió el pelirojo buscando provocarlo y que escribiera

\- **¡Dejen a Claire en paz!-** pero ni así Leon no respondió, en su lugar volteó la vista miró la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche, la tomó y sonrió mientras recordaba aquella noche, el debut del grupo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rebecca, su hermana menor hace poco más de un año….Sí, hace un año eran sólo un cuarteto de chicos de preparatoria pasando un buen rato con aquello que los unía además de su singular amistad; la música, sólo lo hacían por hobbie, como pasatiempo y para olvidarse de las presiones diarias y ahora, fueron invitados a participar en un concurso que puede abrirles las puertas a un escalón más arriba de lo que ellos esperaban, entonces un descarado escalofrío pasó por su espalda erizándole los vellos de los brazos ¿habrá sido emoción? ¿O quizás nervios?

**\- ¿¡Leon!?**

**\- Prepárense, mañana al salir de clases iremos a la cochera de mi casa y empezaremos a ensayar-** Chris, Piers y Jake no escribieron nada un par de segundos

**\- ¿Participaremos?**

**\- Por supuesto, entraremos al concurso.**

* * *

**Primer capitulo..Completo! ;), pronto subire el segundo cap!, antes una sincera disculpa por subir tan tarde, me lo dieron desde hace bastante, y no pude usar la computadora hasta hoy,lo bueno es que ya esta aquí, en Navidad! :D sin mas que decir.**

**Nos Despedimos!**

**PD: Cuidense y Dios los Bendiga Queridos Lectores**


	3. Por cien mas

**Descargo de autoria: El fic aquí presente toma prestados los nombres y ciertos lugares del mundo de Resident Evil para poder crear este AU, Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom y a sus respectivo creador Shinji Mikami, la historia si es nuestra. :D**

Camino al Estrellato Capitulo 2:

**Por cien más.**

**-Bien….¿están de acuerdo con esto?- **pregunto el rubio esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros que aún no salían de su trance.

Chris fue el primero en romper el hielo ante aquellos momentos.

**-tu sabes que si Leon, esto fue lo acordado desde el instante en que ese tipo Brendford nos dejó con su tarjeta de presentación….**

**-entonces porque no responden,** \- espero un rato, el cual los demás seguían en su mundo, exasperado por tales acciones – **Saben que mejor abramos videoconferencia!-** escribió y comenzó a abrir una ventana de Skype donde se comunicarían.

En su pantalla solo aparecieron Piers y Chris, mientras esperaban que respondiera Jake.

**-Esperen…-** fue lo único que escribió mientras cerraba su sesión.

**-¿A dónde rayos se fue? –** pregunto Leon al ver eso.

**-Talvez fue por su Bar….-**comenzaba a formular el joven Nivans, hasta que fue quitado de un golpe propinado por el pelirrojo.

**-¡QUE ERA UNA EDICION ESPECIAL DE ACTION MAN!-** se justificó el muchacho.

Si alguna vez el Redfield y el Kennedy se preguntaron cómo demonios se hicieron amigos ese extraño par un tanto disfuncional, fue solo por la mera y cruda coincidencia de ser vecinos, peor aún, las ventanas de sus cuartos daban al del otro lo cual causaba que la mayoría del tiempo estuvieran juntos o simplemente se pelearan, ¿cuantas noches el castaño le aventaba piedritas al pelirrojo para que le compartiera de lo que comía? O ¿Cuantas mañanas no era despertado el ojiverde de una manera un tanto "dolorosa" y "mortal" marca registrada del ojiazul?, Si….ciertamente el ser vecinos era lo peor.

Ambos miraron como esos imbéciles se peleaban por quedar al frente de la cámara, algo que los desespero demasiado.

**-BASTA!-** grito el Castaño mayor con su típica voz potente de capitán que ciertamente hacia que cualquiera temblara….hasta el mismísimo Leon. Los dos se pararon para verlo a través de la pantalla sin soltarse el uno del otro del cuello.- **Solo alejen la computadora unos cuantos centímetros y los dos podrán verse sin necesidad de estar pegados!...Idiotas.**

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y en cuanto se soltaron prosiguieron con el consejo establecido por el Redfield. Una vez arreglado "el pequeño conflicto", comenzaron con lo anterior

**-Bien….como decía, mañana debemos empezar a practicar para la guerra de bandas, sobre todo informarle a Brendford sobre nuestra decisión.-** comento el rubio.

**-Todavía no le has avisado….de verdad que es cierto eso de los rubios**\- dijo el Muller en un tono sarcástico.

**-Te recuerdo cerebrito, que tuvimos que investigar acerca de que si era verdad lo que decía este sujeto**\- le respondió el líder.

**-Está bien. …Está bien,**

(*Al dia siguiente*)

Los cuatro muchachos se hallaban aun en la cochera tratando de componer alguna para la batalla de bandas.

**-Rayos…sí que es difícil-** dijo Chris al ver que aún no avanzaban, se sentó en un viejo sofá azul, un color bastante peculiar ´para un mueble, cansado

**-Ni que lo digas-** imitando a su amigo Leon también se acomodó en ese extraño diván.

**-Vamos no se queden ahí sentados tenemos que continuar- **los apresuro Piers, quien se veía un tanto desesperado.

**-Oh vamos hombre, que llevamos 3 horas de practica y sin para-** respondió el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño lugar que el castaño le ofrecía.

-**Tienen razón…..mejor descansemos un rato cachorro**\- dijo Jake mientras se zampaba una botella de agua. ¿El pelirrojo dando la razón?, algo quería porque el no era del tipo que diera la razón por "cansancio", lo miraron fijamente los tres- **¿Qué?** – pregunto enojado.

**-Tu dando la razón…..me creo más que lo que Chris si es natural y no esteroides** – dijo con una risita el líder mientras recibía un puñetazo en el hombro de parte del castaño. **– Auch**

**-Eso es por Imbécil-** dijo en su defensa- **pero el princeso tiene razón…..¿Qué quieres?-** le reto con la mirada.

**-Nada…- **

**-A mi se me hace bastante extraño esa actitud tuya.**

.

.

En cuanto oyeron un cuarteto de voces femeninas, supieron exactamente lo que quería el Muller.

**-Hola Chicos….¿cómo están?**\- dijo la menor de ellas que respondía al nombre de Rebecca Kennedy, la hermana menor de Leon. Se sentó en la bracera del sofá viejo al lado de su hermano y le dio un corto abrazo. Ella era la más joven de todos, de cabello castaño, bajita, de ojos verdes que irradiaban inocencia y alegría, de personalidad alegre pero inocente e ingenua, aunque eso no le impidió ser muy inteligente en todas las materias que se le pusiera.

**-Practicando hermanita**\- dijo el de forma cariñosa, de verdad la relación de los hermanos Kennedy era siempre muy unida. Era verdad…su hermana era casi la luz de sus ojos.

**-¿Practicando?... ¿para qué?-** pregunto una confundida pelirroja Claire Redfield, imitando el acto de su amiga quedando al lado de su hermano, la joven Redfield era la segunda menor, rebasando a la primera por un par de meses, de estatura promedio de cabello rojo intenso, ojos azules llenos de calidez, una personalidad rebelde pero bondadosa, quien adoraba con mucha intensidad los deportes un gusto que compartía con su hermano mayor aunque a diferencia de él, las materias le iba bastante bien.

**-Entraremos a una guerra de bandas!-** dijo emocionado el mayor de los Redfield muy emocionado dejando aún más confundidas a las menores.

**-¿Guerra de bandas?-** ahora quien preguntaba era una muy conocida rubia para todos, Sherry Birkin, quien era novia del más rudo de todos ellos, Jake. Era solo unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que la pelirroja, de ojos igualmente azules pero más tiernos y claros, de personalidad más bien recatada debido a su educación en casa, y sumamente inteligente. Se acercó a su novio y le planto un beso en la boca- **¿Cómo estas, amor?**\- pregunto al separarse de el….

**-Mejor con tu visita**\- dijo el mientras seguía con su sesión de besos, algo que revolvió el estómago a sus amigos con tantos besos y baba.

-**Ya sepárense…..los bebes son hasta después de la Universidad-** dijo con una sonrisa Jill Valentine, la hermosa joven porrista. La pareja se separó por la incomodidad mientras que los demás solo atinaron a reírse de la situación y del comentario de su amiga. Una hermosa chica y la mayor de todas ellas, de ojos azules grisáceos que reflejaban un aura mucho más madura, de cabello castaño, la más alta de todas ellas, no batallaba con las materias las cuales se les daba super y sobre todo en los deportes que era prácticamente una experta en la mayoría.

**-No es gracioso…-** dijeron al unísono

**-Claro que si…- **respondió la Redfield tratando de contener la risa- **bueno, bueno a lo que vamos… ¿Una Guerra de Bandas?**

**-A si….sobre eso,**\- comenzó a decir el Nivans- **pues el día de la graduación un tipo de una disquera nos escuchó cuando dimos la tocada en la ceremonia de clausura, se nos acercó y nos informó sobre esta convocatoria…**

**-Si ganamos tenemos un contrato con la disquera y la grabación de un grupo- termino de decir el rubio**.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en su mundo, a lo que se extrañaron ellos al verlas así, de un momento a otro las hermanas menores juntaron sus manos.

**-Oíste eso Becca!- **dijo con tanta alegría en su corazón la Redfield.- **Nuestros hermanos serán Súper Estrellas!**

-**Lo sé!Claire, te imaginas!, las giras, los autógrafos-** respondió con la misma energía la Kennedy- **tendremos hermanos Famosos!-** las dos empezaron a dar saltitos mientras reían

-**Un novio rockero…..-**dijo pensativa la Birkin- **Dios!, cuan más prohibido serás para mi amor!-** le dijo con tanto amor mientras lo abrazaba. Era verdad, a los padres de la chica no les agradaba el Muller en cuestión, por problemático, enojón, mal hablado y demás defectos que un par de padres de una joven prodigio no querían para la misma, era por eso que su relación era secreta y por supuesto, ellos solo podían verse o en casa de los Kennedy, Redfield y muy lejanamente en un cine.

**-Lo suficiente-** le susurro a la oreja.

-**Amiga de una Banda de Rock!-** se dijo a sí misma la Valentine, - **Yo seré su representante!-** se auto proclamo la castaña mientras los volteaba a ver.

**-Esperen, Esperen….-** comenzó a decir el mayor- **que apenas estamos practicando, ni siquiera hemos avisado**…- y con esas palabras el rubio cayo en cuenta que necesitaba avisarle el señor Adam antes de todo…

**-Rayos,-** dijo mientras buscaba la tarjeta del Hombre.- ¿Dónde deje esa tarjeta?

**-¿La perdiste?- **Pregunto el pelirrojo algo intranquilo.

-**No la rompí en mil pedazos porque me dio la gana**\- respondió sarcástico el líder de la banda, mientras rodaba los ojos**\- No….solo no sé dónde la deje…**

**-¿Esta tarjeta?-** respondió Jill mostrando una pequeña tarjetita de cartón que buscaba.

**-Si…esa misma**, -dijo el aliviado**\- ¿Cómo la…**

**-Sere su Representante y como tal es mi responsabilidad saber de todo…-** dijo ella con las manos detrás de ella- **aparte cuando fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua la encontré en el Refrigerador.**

Ah sí es cierto….su bocadillo nocturno con su hermana, como no pensarlo. Se dijo internamente el Kennedy ante su memoria

**-Está bien…"repre",-** le dijo el mientras le entregaba el teléfono**\- haz el honor.-** en señal de que aceptaba.

La chica con mucha ilusión y brillo en sus ojos tomo la tarjetita y comenzó a marcar, oyó un rato el sonido de cuando está entrando la llamada hasta…

**-¿Bueno,?-** respondió una voz varonil.

**-Buenos Días señor Brendford-** saludo al otro lado del teléfono-

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunto la voz

**-Mi nombre es Jill Valentine y sere la representante de B.S.A.A. –** dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-Valla que son rápidos, bueno linda es grato que nos llames**\- respondió con una risilla- **bien ellos ¿qué dicen?**

No supo muy bien cómo responder a eso- **lo pondré en alta voz para que todos lo escuchen.- **para que todos oyeran la conversación

**-Bien….hazlo**\- presiono el botón del altavoz- **¿Me escuchan todos?**

**-SI**\- respondieron todos a la misma vez.

**-Muy bien Chicos….que decidieron**\- pregunto con cierta esperanza el hombre.

-**Aceptamos**\- respondió el castaño mayor.- **entraremos a la Guerra de Bandas.**

**-Eso es grato oírlo!-** dijo entusiasmado del otro lado del teléfono- **Han tomado una sabia decisión, ahora solo necesitan venir a la Audiciones**\- comento

**-¿Audiciones?-** pregunto el Nivans- **creí que éramos pocos…**

**-Ehh…bueno con respecto a eso chicos…-** dijo nervioso la voz- **pues verán, al parecer mis compañeros tuvieron la misma idea que yo en invitar a mas bandas antes de que saliera la convocatoria….- **hizo una corta pausa mientras los demás se tensaban por lo que pronto diría- **estas pequeñas acciones provocaron que antes de que se hiciera cien por ciento oficial tuviéramos alrededor de 100 bandas….y solo pueden competir 28….-** Se escuchó de nuevo silencio, a lo que los cuatro jóvenes se sintieron más presionados- **la cosa es que al último la disquera decidió lanzar las Audiciones, se separan por días las bandas y competirán por entrar dentro de los primeros 25 lugares ….-** termino de decir el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Todos se quedaron como piedras ante tales problemas que se le acercaban, definitivamente eso no todo sería color de rosas…¿no?

**-¿Qué?-** respondieron todos.

**-Si…sé que es algo desastroso pero pensábamos que no aceptarían muchos, como somos nuevos y sobre todo que hay quienes quieran algo más pues nunca nos dimos cuenta cuantos quieren esto de verdad.-** se defendió.

Era cierto, ellos no eran los únicos con esas metas, y como no aceptar tal oferta de gran magnitud, era ahora o nunca de tomar esa decisión que bien pudiera definir su futuro y carrera aun sin empezar.

**-Está bien….¿en dónde y cuándo iremos?, señor Adam**\- respondió la castaña mirándolos a todos y ellos respondieron con la misma mirada, Determinación era lo que reflejaban.

-**Que bien que lo hayan tomado de la mejor manera…-** dijo el con alivio- **bien verán ustedes estan programados para el día viernes de la próxima semana a las 6:30p.m. en el teatro "Hudson Moore" , les deseo la mejor de las suertes Chicos….sé que ustedes tienen mucho talento.-** termino

**-Entendido,…. Nos veremos ahí, si no tenemos más que decir…Adiós y Muchas gracias por la oportunidad señor Brendford**\- respondió el Redfield,

**-Hasta luego muchachos**\- se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

Todos se quedaron por un rato estáticos.

**-ESO FUE GRANDIOSO!-** dijo la castaña- **mi primera actividad como Representante y nos fue bien!-** Energía positiva era lo que cargaba la castaña.

**-¿Grandioso?, si no pasamos las audiciones no podremos seguir**\- respondió el Redfield un tanto escéptico.

**-Ohh vamos Chris….que solo son las audiciones, ustedes son mucho mejores**\- dijo en su defensa la Valentine.

**\- Solo…. Cielos!, Jill que vamos en contra de 99 bandas más…y que tal sí..-** comenzó a decir este con cierta desilusión.

**-NO DIGAN ESO-** ahora quien hablaba era la menor de ellos- **Vamos chicos que ustedes son muy buenos, ya verán que podrán!, solo no se desanimen.- **mientras les daba una palmaba en los hombros tanto a su hermano como al Nivans, el cual se sonrojo ante ese acto.

**-¡Becca Tiene razón!. …bandas hay muchas… como la de ustedes pocas!-** siguió la pelirroja, colgándose del cuello de Jill y Chris provocando la cercanía de ambos, lo cual los incomodo un poquito.

**-¡Asi es!, aparte estaremos ahí presentes para apoyarlos a todos!-** dijo ella aun abrazado de su amor.

Los chicos vieron la positividad de las féminas, realmente ellas solian pegarles esa buena vibra que siempre se cargaban para comenzar su nuevo camino.

**-Es cierto….no nos rendiremos antes de que empecemos!-** dijo el líder rubio

**-¡Bien!...entonces que esperamos…comencemos-** respondió el Nivans con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como comenzaron con su práctica aquella tarde ahora con más ánimo y esperanza de ser los mejores en las Audiciones

**Habrán dicho: "Ya no volvió", "ni para que leía", "mejor que se valla a la v#$# la escritora que tenía que escribir el capítulo"" ojala te quemes en el yaoi", "ojala te guste el ReyLo, para que Disney diga que es tan inmoralmente posible que no los dejara juntos: v"…..POS NO!**

**He vuelto y recargada (pos si verdad, un año y quien sabe que tantos meses sin subir nada a este hermoso fandom) (por cierto me tocaba a mi escribir este cap(soy AnlDmn) )**

**Enserio no saben cuánto lo siento, les diría mil y tresmil excusas pero la verdad es que solo es flojera sin control….(y a que mi musa se murió por culpa de Shinji Mikami),pero pensé, no he escrito nada, quiero escribir y mínimo terminar este fic (espero podamos actualizar pronto( y yo poder escribir más seguido)**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Me despido**

**PD: Cuidense Mucho y Dios los bendiga mis lectores.**


End file.
